A webform (also referred to herein as a form on a web page or a form) allows a user to enter data that is sent to a server for processing. Webforms resemble paper or database forms because internet users fill out the forms using checkboxes, radio buttons or text fields. For example, webforms can be used to enter shipping or credit card data to order a product or can be used to retrieve data (e.g., searching on a search engine).
Forms are widely used to collect user input for many types of applications. Web server technologies are often used to render the forms as web pages, for consumption either on public internet accessible websites or private networks behind a corporate firewall. In the event of closed domain (e.g., a private network behind an enterprise firewall), the form may have elements that cannot traverse a firewall or otherwise be used in an open domain (e.g., the publicly accessible internet). Consequently, while closed domain forms may be accessible and otherwise useful in the closed domain, their utility cannot be exploited in the open domain.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method for closed domain applications created behind a firewall to be made easily available in the open domain (e.g., outside of the firewall on the internet).